


Nick's Accidental...Harem?

by Le_Epic_Lemon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Epic_Lemon/pseuds/Le_Epic_Lemon
Summary: You know when you get a notification on your phone to update and you just click 'Agree to Terms and Services' or something like that. Ya Nick did not read the terms before sighing himself up and, now he accidentally agreed to join a bunny mating season event to help Judy's single sisters.A LOT OF SMUT AND LEMONY GOOD STUFF :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, buddy boy what the frickity frack has Nick gotten himself into. Well I hope you all enjoy and continue reading... whatever this is XD.

**Final call for BunnyBurrow, we repeat this is the final call for BunnyBurrow.**

As they heard this, the dynamic fox and bunny duo kicked it in to over drive. Forgetting that today was their weekend off Nick forgot to pack his things and heavy delayed their scheduled time to reach their train ride on a one-way destination to Fox-Hell… I mean BunnyBurrow.

Judy and Nick were both breathing heavily cause of the long sprint they had to perform to get to the train.

“I seriously *pant* can’t believe *pant* you sometimes Nick.” Judy said sternly.

“Yeah sometimes *pant* I can’t believe *pant* myself either.” Nick grinned making her girlfriend’s eyes roll.

As they both caught their breathes, they decided to take a seat as they were expecting a 4-hour train ride to meet Judy’s parents for a whole weekend for some event Nick agreed to and, actually had to sign an agreement to but, since It was Judy, he knew It wasn’t going to be super serious… oh how wrong he was.

“I seriously still cannot believe your doing this Nick, I mean I am proud of you but for you do it so… easily, and with how relaxed you are… I’m impressed.” Judy said.

“What can I say this little event you got going here Is going to be a piece of cake.” Nick said still unaware of what’s to come.

“You have to remember Nick there is probably going to be around 50-70 does at this event sure, you will have help but still you sure you’re ok.”

“please, give me all 70 I pretty sure you know I can show a lady a good time.” Nick said cocky.

“Nick, I think it might be problem If you took on 70 bunnies at a time.” Judy said.

“Problem?” Nick said confusingly.

“Yes, dumb fox, it takes like 20 min. for you to unknot and there are probably going to be 3 maybe 4 does rubbing on you at once… at least, that’s what I’ve heard at these events.” Judy said

Thank god that Nick was wearing his signature sunglasses because his pupils shrunk big time due to new information.

 _No way?!_ Nick thought _Did Judy sign me up to be some sort of… sex slave!?!_

Nick was now nervous as hell, unaware of what was about to unfold when they arrive. Judy noticed this and was slightly confused at her partners new emotion.

“Nick are you okay, Is the thought of all those does rubbing against you starting to make you… frisky.” Judy said adding a bit more romantic tone in her voice.

Nick was now imagining a bunch of naked Judy’s surrounding him and begging to be pleased. What surprised Nick the most was that Judy was fine banging her siblings.

“Hey Judy two questions, why is this so necessary, and why are you so okay with it?” He said trying to stay as calm as possible.

“It is bunny mating season after all and for bunnies who are still looking for mates or just wanna stay single another year usually do an event like this. As for the other question why should I be, I know you love me and I love you so I should put my trust in you and I know that you won’t leave me.” Judy said.

_Wow she trusts me that much and hey, it’s just a dumb event and I won’t be surprised If any of them are into me cause imma fox. Nick thought._

“And besides” Judy stated now get in top of his lap and began grinding her hips on his inner thighs and whispered “Who said I wasn’t allowed to join on the fun. And even more I know a few does who are curious on how it feels to mate with a pred.”

_Well shit, there went the whole ‘not bangin cause fox’ thing. Nick stated. And holy shit Im going to tear this girl clothes off If she keeps rubbing me so good._

“Judy we are on a train I don’t think there no more to be said then please stop” Nick stated as his member was now rising in his jeans.

“We are the only ones in this car, this is no way someone’s going to walk in on us and besides” Judy said getting off and pulling Nick’s jeans and underwear to see his now erect member “Need to have you one more time by myself before you get taken away.”

After she said that she opened her mouth and began take Nick 7-inch cock slowly wrapping hew maw around It. Nick was surprised as always on how well the bunny was at deep-throating able take a little bit more two thirds of the meaty goodness. Having months of “training” Judy was able to bob her head easily to get the most satisfaction out of her fox.

Nick was having the time of his life but It wasn’t enough, he wanted the most satisfaction out of both and since they were this far in… might as well go all out. So, he grabbed Judy by the shoulders and pulled her away from his cock and, began to lay her on the floor of the train undoing her pants and sliding them along with her wet panties to reveal her wanting pussy. Without hesitation he entered his tongue into her causing her to moan loudly.

After a few minutes he took his tongue out and lined his plug into her socket and entered her slowly. He began to thrust into her with so much care and lust and with the large amount of pheromones they were producing just wanted him to go faster. And faster he went straight pounding the prey beneath now picking her up by her butt and Judy wrapping her legs around the tod.

With a few big final thrusts Nick went all out and knotted the poor bunny girl as she screamed in ecstasy releasing her own juices. After around 20-30 minutes the fox pulled out of the bunny and went to their train car bathroom to change and use some toilet paper to clean the creamy mess they made.

**You are now arriving at BunnyBurrow, I repeat you are now arriving at BunnyBurrow**

As Nick and Judy were leaving a red panda who looked like the conductor of the train asked the two meet with him at the front of train where no could hear them. The two were afraid that they were in big trouble but what happened was the panda pulled out a $20 zootopian bill making them both confused.

“I just want say thank you for cleaning your mess… and making such a fun show.” The conductor said smiling. The two now noticing the damp spot in his pants. Judy was a little nervous that he was okay with and, Nick just went along with It and grabbed the bill and gave the red panda finger guns and then grabbed his girlfriend to walk away but by then they heard the pervy panda said one more thing “Have a great time in BunnyBurrow.”


	2. Cream Covered Cutie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not believe all the love and support I was getting from this series so fast, you guys are amazing. Thank you so much and expect the next chapter soon.

As they got to the other side of the train station Judy called her parents to give them the heads up that they arrived in BunnyBurrow.

“I love you to, Bye. *Click* they said they would be here in 10-15 minutes.” Judy said.

“Ok, if that’s the case I’m going to go use the restroom be right back.” The fox said.

He saw the sign that pointed to the restroom but also saw an information booth and, since he now committed to the mating event he so idiotically agreed to. He might as well try and get as much information to better prepare himself. He walked up to the booth to find a middle-aged buck bored out of his mind, until he smiled and greeted the tod.

“Hello sir my name is Simon, how may I help you today.” The buck said.

“Well Simon you see I wanted to ask you on something, do you know what the event that’s been going on recently” Nick asked quietly so not to be looked at.

“Oh, most people call it Single’s Ritual but my buddies and I call it a Sex Solstice” Simon said causing both males to laugh.

“That’s good, but seriously I wanted ask what the rules and terms are for the ritual?” Asked Nick.

The buck raised his brow. “Why do you wanna know?”

“Mainly curiosity, but a doe friend of mine is joining in and I wanna make sure she isn’t making a bad decision” Nick lied not owning up to his own mistake.

“Oh well understandable, many does don’t care for it much on a count you need full participation and once you sign the agreement you can back out.” The buck stated.

_Well shit guess what’s done is done no turning back. Nick thought._

“I guess I’ll give you the big rules of this ritual” Simon began. “Number one, the ritual begins at sundown tonight and ends at the sunrise the day after tomorrow. Two, throughout the entire ritual no one is allowed to wear ANY article of clothing and must remain in their fur. Three, the does are the controllers of the event meaning they choose who and when they wish to mate and how to mate. Four, only the ones who are part of the ritual remain in the burrow there are resigning to and all others must evacuate during the whole event. And lastly number 5 which is, that all members must consume a dose of a Crimson Sage which makes the consumer not able to reproduce for a short time and gives them a special… boost so I’ve heard. And there you go that’s the whole event in a nutshell.”

_So basically, it’s a reverse brothel… why I am I scared and excited at the same time. Nick thought_

“Thank you so much, I was just wondering what my friend was getting into” Nick said.

“No problem, hey I think that’s your friend right their waving for ya.” The rabbit said.

Nick turned around to see Judy with her parents as she waved and called him over. Nick thanked the mammal and was off to Judy’s house. Sure, Nick has meetup with Judy’s parents in the city but this was the first time ever being outside of said city. Nick noticed the he had maybe an hour or two until the ritual and was feeling tense. Judy noticed this and began cuddling with her boyfriend making him feel a lot better.

Once they entered the house Stu began to explain. “Okay Nick you are not the first non-bunny to perform this ritual on does or my daughters but you are the first predator and I wanna make this clear to you that if you mess up this ritual or harm my daughters, I will be very angry.”

Nick gulped. “It’s no problem Stu, I know the rules and to let your daughters lead and enjoy the ritual and I know not cross my boundaries.” Nick said.

Stu smiled. “Good, I know you’re a smart mammal nick so I expect big thing from you.”

Nick was going to say he was also going to give something big to the does but kept the joke to himself.

“Oh, and since we have a small amount of participating does this year, we don’t have to give the house like last year and just give you the basement.”

“May I ask how many males and females are joining me?” Nick asked.

“Sure, five does and two bucks which are both friendly neighbors to us.” Stu said.

_Phew I was scared It was going to be like ten or twenty but five seems reasonable wonder why there is such a low amount this time. Nick thought_

Stu looked at the clock “Welp, you got an hour until the event maybe you should go meet the others. Hey Judy can you take Nick to the basement.”

“Sure, thing dad.” Judy said grabbing Nick by the paw.

After a little bit of going downstairs they met a door that led right to the basement.

“Oh, and Nick you’re going to need to take one of these, remember” Judy said presenting with a small pill.

“Oh, right Crimson Sage so what is this supposed to you know, actually do for the male?

“Oh, don’t worry you’ll know, and don’t chew since it’s a pill.” Judy said.

Nick put the pill on his tongue and swallowed the pill. The effect was almost instant and hit him like a truck. Sure, on the outside he looked calm but, on the inside, he could feel that he was getting really aroused and somehow made him more confident and open like the fear that he was going to have sex with Judy’s sisters just… left. It gave him a new sense of power and lust.

“Well, you ready Nick?” Asked Judy.

“Ready as I’ll ever be Carrots.” Nick smiled.

As they opened the door, they saw that the basement was a massive room with several doors connecting them, they also noticed that only 2 does and 1 buck were sitting on a red couch.

“Well hi Nick.” Said one of the does that had brown eyes, gray and white like Judy, but less curvy said cheerfully. “My name is Clover It’s a pleasure to meet a new face and a participant, you’re the last one to arrive and the others are all in a different room’s preparing themselves for the event.”

“Well hi Clover, it’s a pleasure to meet you I wanted to ask why there is a low amount of people this year?” Nick asked.

“Well Isn’t It obvious, it’s because of you.” The other doe said blankly and had brown fur, the same amethyst eyes as Judy, but slightly overweight.

“Sarah!? You can’t just go around blaming people, it’s not his fault all you litter mates decided to get of their asses and find a mate.” Clover said.

“Oh, you’re one to talk Ms. Swinger, you know you really not helping the bunny stereotype that we’re just a bunch of sex machines Clover.” Sarah said.

“At least people find me attractive enough to actually have sex with me!” Clover yelled.

While the two does were arguing he noticed the buck on the couch had not said a word. Probably because he to busy staring at phone and had large headphones covering his ears. He looked and saw that Judy had left him without even saying goodbye, now that Nick thought about, she didn’t even step in the room to begin with. But while he was lost in his mind what happened to his mate, he then heard a large ring sound come out of nowhere.

“And with that go fuck yourself, come on Nick.” Clover said sternly grabbing Nick by the paw and leading him into a room.

The room was pretty standard, the walls were painted sky blue, there was 3 beds lined up next to each other to accommodate the fox’s size and a small dresser.

“Sorry about that, the heat must be getting to her, she usually isn’t that cranky.” Clover said now taking her clothes off “Great, now I don’t feel even up for sex, how bout’ you?”

“Hey, you’re the doe in this, whenever you ready I will totally be fine with.” Nick said comfortingly also stripping down.

“Thanks, I think for right now I just wanna lie on the bed and snuggle is that alright?” She asked admiring the naked fox.

“It’s whatever the lady wants, its whatever the lady gets.” Nick said charming the bunny and getting in the bed lying next to her.

“Wow no wonder you’re a good sleep partner your fur is so soft, and you have these amazing muscles, guess that’s a benefit for being a cop.” Clover smiled.

“Well it also helps that your sister has hauled my ass in getting into better shape.” Nick joked.

“ha ha, ya that sounds like her alright, Nick I wanted to ask you something serious, Nick am I… am I a slut just because I like sex?” Clover asked.

“What of course not, to most mammal’s sex Is one of the greatest feeling in the world. So, it’s no wonder why you love it so much, and I think your sister is just jealous that her hot sister can get any man she wants.” Nick chuckled.

“Did you just call me hot” Clover blushed.

“What, I’m not allowed to say what I see?” Nick smirked.

“Well I guess I can see another reason Judy loves you.” Clover smiled.

“What can I say I’m a lady’s mammal and I always know what a lady wants.” Nick said sexily.

“Oh ya, so please oh Mr. Lady Mammal, can you tell me what I wan- *moan*. Before she could finish, she felt one of Nick’s finger rub across her clit.

Nick pressed right up against the bunny’s ear and whispered. “You want nothing more than for me to slam you on this bed and show you what a real predator can do.”

  Clover could not reply she was to busy moaning and panting to due to pleasure was getting. She then felt something touch her butt that was flesh-like and… sticky? She moved herself over and shocked to see the red mast in on its glory. She did prepare for a fox but she did not realize it was going to be so… big.

 “Pretty impressive isn’t It, guess you can say this is another reason why Judy loves me.” Nick smiled.

The bunny was hesitant considering on how that would be inside her later. But for now, she took both paws and began rubbing the large member will licking the tip. Nick was groining enjoying the feeling of the immense pleasure he was getting by the doe. Then the bunny decided to put as much of the meat stick in her mouth, which was only couple inches but still impressed herself of much she could intake. Nick was losing himself and began to even go as far to growl sure, Judy was good but this doe must have had a lot more experience when it comes to pleasing a man.

“OH GOD IM… IM CUMMING” Nick yelled filling the girl’s muzzle with his seed

The intake way to though as she released and let the cock cover her in cream. While they both panted Nick knew as the respectful fox, he was to return the favor. So, he sat and grabbed Clover’s hips and before she could reply he laid down on his back again and shoved her inner thigs right next to his muzzle smelling the delicious and entering his tongue to get the sweet bunny honey. The doe was making all sorts of squeaks and pleasing noises since all she could do was take the non-stop tongue attack at full force.

Nick…please… I can’t take much…fuck…I CAN’T TAKE IT AHH.” She finished herself all in Nick’s muzzle who was now enjoying the special sweet tip for his amazing job.

“So, I wanted to ask before we continue, are you sure you want me to, you know, knot you?” Nick asked.

 “Don’t worry, I think I’m smart enough to ask to need a break or stop and I want this.” Clover said.

“Alright I felt like It was the right thing to ask before we can even move on.” Nick said kindly.

Clover was very envious of Judy for having the nicest and sexiest boyfriend in the world.

Nick carefully layed in front of the doe so that they were facing one another and he lined his now erect shaft in his opening and slowly pushed in. She grabbed Nick by the back and pushed her face into his chest to block out the load moaning. She wanted... NO she needed this to finally feel not just a male but a man to give her the pleasure she deserved and she was not complaining.

“Faster Nick I want to you faster.” The doe said.

Nick was surprised the doe was already used to his size but decided to obey and began push in faster making the bunny start to pant herder. She was filled with all the inches of fox meat and she loved it and wished the feeling would last forever. And asked him to start, the tod obliged and began to slowly thrust himself in and out of the bunny. Clover never felt so alive and did not care of the whole world heard her scream, she did not care and openly moaned at the top of her lungs.

“NICK OVERFLOW ME WITH YOUR DELICOUS FOX CUM!!!” she screamed.

And that was the final line Nick give one big final thrust, he gave it his all and then. Clover screamed at the top of her lungs for a few seconds and passed out due to finally being knotted to the sexy fox. Nick laughed at the cream covered bunny and began to roll over so that the doe was on top of him and grabbed a pillow and was smiling happy that his work was done…

… for now.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD DAMN!!! that was something. Feedback is always appreciated and I myself can't wait for the next chapter AND IM THE ONE WRITING IT XD. Thanks again, Bye :3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Damn, cannot wait to see whats going to go down in the burrow can you? Again thank you so much for checking this out It really boost my day knowing that people enjoy the random crap I produce. Expect the next chapter out soon, Bye.


End file.
